


Light at end of tunnel

by Xenophilica



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adios John, Angst, Despedida, Friendship/Love, Other, Reichenbach Falls, Sherlock Say Good Bye, Sueños, Supuernatural, Tragedy, Tren extraño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenophilica/pseuds/Xenophilica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las despedidas son siempre dificiles, en especial cuando no estas ahi para tomar parte. Sherlock solo consiguió un poco de tiempo para poder despedirse de John, la unica persona que en verdad le importa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light at end of tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> Xeno, por aca!
> 
> Bueno, este fic lleva poco mas de un año en mi ordenador, lo dedico entreramente a mi hermana que fue para quien lo hice, cumpliendo una peticion a una idea que tenia en la cabeza.
> 
> Este es el resultado, espero que le haya gustado, tanto a mi hermana como a ustedes queridas lectoras, lectores.  
> Sin mas....
> 
> *Sherlock Holmes no es de mi autoria, tampoco John Watson, Mycroft o Lestrade y ya saben... eso es triste :(
> 
> Enjoy It!

Después de que salieran corriendo del departamento de Kitty Riley para perseguir a Moriarty, el cual no había dejado rastros después de saltar por la ventana del baño, Sherlock comenzó a deducir posibles escenarios y todas y cada una de las trampas acababan en un solo final, del cual Sherlock se negó a compartir con su compañero de piso. 

—Solo hay una sola cosa que puedo hacer—. Le escucho decir en murmullos, normales cuando solía hablar solo. —Esto no acabara hasta que yo...—. Y entonces el abrupto silencio, John lo miro, esperando a que este continuara pero en visto de que no lo haría se arriesgo a preguntar. 

—¿Que?..¿Que hay que hacer?—. Dijo, poniéndose frente a Sherlock el cual miraba hacia la nada, pensando a mil por hora. 

—Tengo que hacer algo—. Y entonces comenzó a alejarse sin decir nada. 

—¿Puedo ayudar?—. Sabia la respuesta de ante mano, pero aun así lo hizo. 

—No, esto lo hago solo—. Sherlock Holmes entonces desapareció entre la obscuridad de la noche y John no tubo de otra mas que regresar al departamento a esperar a que el moreno decidiera decirle que planeaba. 

Regreso al 221B, completamente exhausto, había corrido todo el día con el fin de escapar de la policía después de que estos sospecharan que Sherlock se encontraba involucrado en aquel secuestro de niños ricos. ¡Que gran estupidez! Había pensado cuando Sally y Greg llegaron al departamento con la intención de arrestar a Sherlock, después de todo lo que ese detective les había ayudado con los casos, estaba seguro de que tanto Anderson como Donovan estaban sonrientes por aquello. Ya vería como ese par se las pagaría. 

Llego a su sillón y se sentó un momento para pensar que hacer en caso de que el moreno no llamase para actuar en un ultimo intento por librar del consultor criminal, pero su teléfono no sonó y él comenzaba a quedarse dormido, no supo en realidad cuando había pasado, lo único que sabia es que había despertado por el fuerte sonido de algo   
acercándose. 

Los pitidos largos y estridentes de lo que parecía ser la bocina de un ferrocarril, el sonido de las ruedas avanzando por las vías y los fuertes golpes de la maquina al funcionar terminaron por despertarlo definitivamente, miro por la ventana, ya era de noche, no sabia que hora, pero el color negro del cielo y las farolas tenuemente iluminadas le indicaban que era bastante tarde. 

Entonces el sonido de una tren volvió a escucharse y él miro extrañado por la ventana, que él supiera, por ese lugar no pasaban trenes cerca, a menos claro que hablaran del subterráneo, pero aquel sonido pertenecía a un tres, a un tren de carga o a uno que se toma en la estación y que te lleva a otros lugares del país. 

El sonido se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca y entonces una luz se vio a lo lejos, John extrañado por eso no dudo en bajar de departamento hasta la calle, miro en el umbral de la puerta, ni la señora Hudson había salido a ver que era aquello, como si solo él fuera el loco que escuchaba al tren acercándose.   
Salió del edificio y miro al final de la calle, la luz se acercaba cada vez mas al igual que el fuerte sonido de la maquinaria al moverse, miro la calle, claramente ahí no había ninguna vía para ferrocarril, entonces ¿Que era todo aquello? ¿Acaso seguía dormido? 

Miro al frente cayendo en cuenta que aquel ferrocarril ahora se encontraba frente a él, el humo de la cabía fue expulsado y las puertas abiertas de par en par justo frente a él, John siguió mirando a todos lados en la calle, esperando que la gente saliera de sus casa para ver aquel extraño hecho. Un tren en medio de la calle Baker era bastante extraño.   
Entonces el sonido de paso lo saco de su inspección a lo largo de la calle, miro hacia el tren topándose con alguien que conocía de sobra, enfundado en su largo abrigo, Sherlock Holmes se encontraba parado frente al él, manos en los bolsillos y su bufanda bien atada al cuello. ¿Que era todo aquello? 

—John—. Lo escucho decir. 

—Sherlock ¿Que rayos es todo esto?—. Pregunto, pero como siempre que pasaba, el moreno no contesto, simplemente lo invito a pasar a aquel extraño tren, el rubio lo dudo por un momento, pero al final termino entrando en el lugar, era Sherlock Holmes quien estaba dentro, creyó entonces que no había peligro alguno.   
Miro el vagón al que había entrando, bellamente decorado con acabados del siglo pasado, como si fuera muy antiguo, a lo largo del vagón no había nadie mas, solo ellos dos, las luces le dejaban ver el color vino de los asientos y entonces vio a Sherlock sentado en uno de ellos, con la vista al frente y perdido en su mente, como siempre. 

El tren silbo fuertemente, indicando que partiría pronto, las puertas fueron cerradas ante los ojos de John que no había dejado de mirar hacia afuera y el tren comenzó a avanzar, John siguió con la mirada la puerta del edificio 221B hasta que este se perdió en la distancia, una vez pasado aquello, el rubio siguió mirando lo que lo rodeaba. 

—No es una decoración, John, en realidad es un tren que data del siglo XX—. Le dijo adivinando sus pensamientos. —Anterior a la primera guerra mundial, de hecho—. John le dio una mirada interrogante a Sherlock y después volvió a recorrer con la mirada el lugar, suspiro y finalmente decidió que era momento de sentarse frete a Sherlock y que este le explicara como es que un tres avanzaba por las calles de Londres. 

—¿Que es esto?—. Pregunto finalmente, el moreno le dio una mirada profunda antes de poder contestar. 

—Es un tren—. Contesto con obviedad, John sonrió burlista. 

—Eso es obvio—. Dijo el rubio, Sherlock frunció el ceño. 

—¿Porque preguntas lo obvio entonces?—. Dijo con enfado. —Eso es algo que no a cambiado de ti y que me sigue pareciendo una molestia—. John soltó una ligera risa. 

—A lo que me refería es a que clase de tren es este—. Dijo de nuevo. —¿Y porque avanza si no hay vía que lo conduzca?—. 

—No es un tren cualquiera, John—. Dijo el detective. —Este tren es un poco especial y solo pueden verlo unos pocos o casi nadie, tómalo de la mejor forma—. John lo miro extrañado. 

—Bueno, se que no es un tren cualquiera, he notado que a pesar del ruido que hace, la gente no sale de sus casas para verlo—. Vio por la ventana comprobado así sus palabras. —¿A donde va este tres y en donde parara?—. Pregunto regresando la vista a su compañero el cual lo miraba con profundidad, como pensando bien sus palabras para contestarle. 

—Este tren parara solo cuando tenga que parar—. Dijo el moreno. —Y llegara cuando tenga que llegar a su estación—. John alzo una ceja confundido. 

—¿Y cuando será eso?—. El detective ya no contesto a sus preguntas, al ver que el otro no hablaría mas con él, el rubio se limito a ver por la ventana, ver pasar todas las calles de Londres, solitarias a esa hora de la noche. —¿Resolviste el caso de Moriarty?—. Pregunto sin verlo, escucho a Sherlock suspirar. 

—Casi—. Contesto, John lo miro sorprendido por las palabras. 

—¿Porque no regresaste a casa entonces?—. Pregunto una vez mas, pero el moreno tardo un poco en contestar, perdido en la ventana detrás de John. 

—Aun no podía volver a casa, no hasta terminar con eso—. 

—¿Porque no me has llamado entonces?—. Volvió a preguntar. —Sabes que no tenias que enfrentarte a Moriarty tu solo, pude ayudarte—. El detective negó con la cabeza. 

—Tenia que hacer esto solo, John—. Contesto una vez mas, pudieron sentir como el tren paraba, pero su vagón no fue abierto. —Uno mas—. Escucho decir del detective antes de que el silbido del tren volviera a sonar y el mismo volviera a ponerse en movimiento. 

—¿Que?—. Pregunto el rubio, Sherlock lo miro interrogante. —Dijiste: Uno mas. ¿Que quieres decir con eso?—. 

—A que hay otro pasajero en el tren—. Contesto. —Ya te dije que cuando este tren tenga que para, parara—. John asintió no muy conforme con la respuesta y siguió viendo por la ventana, el silencio solo era cortado por la maquinaria que hacia que el tren se moviera, los silbidos que la cabina soltaba anunciando su paso, sonaban cada cierto intervalo de tiempo. 

—¿Que hacernos aquí, Sherlock?—. Entonces John pensó que era suficiente silencio para él. Miro a su compañero de piso regresarle la mirada, la tristeza podía verse en sus ojos, pero esta se negaba a salir, esto lo extraño y mas lo hizo cuando el detective se aclaro la garganta para hablar. 

—Disfrutando de un paseo nocturno—. 

—¿Entonces porque siento que esto no es solo un paseo nocturno?—. El moreno no contesto y John comenzaba a desesperarlo tanto misterio. —¿Esto es un sueño?—. Volvió a preguntar, pero de igual manera el detective no contesto. 

El tren volvió a pararse un par de veces mas y el silencio entre ellos seguía dominando en el lugar, le rubio comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, al principio, cuando abordo aquel extraño tren, la confusión lo había invadido en primera instancia pero desde que se encontraba sentado y cambiando monosílabos con el moreno, una angustia recorría su cuerpo, como si Sherlock estuviese ocultándole algo, algo verdaderamente importante. 

—Cuéntame algo que hayas hecho cuando eras chico, John—. La voz profunda de Sherlock resonó en todo el vagón, sacándolo de sus cuestionamientos internos, miro extrañado a su compañero. 

—¿Porque?—. Pregunto el rubio, no negándose del todo, pero esperando que esta vez su amigo contestara aunque sea a alguna pregunta. 

—El silencio comienza a desesperarme, pensé que seria bueno y considerado hacer una platica—. Contesto el moreno. —Pero si prefieres callar...—. 

—No, esta bien—. Se apresuro a cortar al moreno, comenzó a hacer memoria de algo que no le hubiese contado a Sherlock o bien algo que el detective no haya sabia porque sus dediciones lo delataban. —Tenia catorce años la primera vez que escape de casa—. Dijo el rubio, Sherlock se le quedo mirando, esperando a que el otro continuara. —Nos acaban de informar que mi padre, que era el capitán de su unidad, había muerto en combate, en una operación que había salido mal—. Miro al suelo recordando que mas había pasado.   
—Mamá y Harry habían estado llorando desde que recibieron la noticia y yo... yo solo podía pensar en que ahora era mi responsabilidad cuidarlas, yo era el hombre de la casa ahora y su seguridad dependía de mi ahora que mi padre había muerto. Escape de casa, me sentía presionado, yo no quería cargar con una responsabilidad como esa, por dio era un niño aun, no podía cuidar de mi mismo, mucho menos cuidar de mi hermana y madre—. Soltó un pesado suspiro antes de continuar, miro a Sherlock, el cual le regresaba la mirada interesado. —Pase un mes vagando por la ciudad antes de dignarme a regresar, no ,me preguntes como sobreviví tanto fuera de casa, pero cuando regrese, me sentí tremendamente culpable por haberme ido. Harry había salido del closet y la habían atacado en su escuela y madre no supo que hacer, entonces me dije que eso no habría pasado si yo estuviese en casa y la hubiera cuidado, después de eso, me espere en llenar el lugar que había dejado mi padre—. El detective se quedo callado, pensando en cada una de las palabras de su amigo. 

El tren volvió a parar y el silencio igual volvió a dominar el vagón en donde ellos viajaban, John pudo ver que se encontraban frente a la casa de Greg, que permanecía con las luces apagadas y no pudo evitar pensar en su Lestrade habría escuchado aquel tren pasar frente a su ventana. 

—Ya te dije que no cualquiera puede escucharlo o verlo—. Dijo el moreno adivinando sus pensamientos como siempre solía hacer. John miro a Sherlock. 

—Dime algo que no sepa de ti—. Pidió el doctor, tratando de evitar que el silencio volviera, la mirada de Sherlock se vacío, como si buscara en su palacio mental una buena historia que contar a su amigo. 

—Una vez...—. Pero algo callo la voz del detective, una de las puertas que conectaba su vagón con el siguiente fue abierta y por el entraba un hombre, alto, rubio y vestido muy de los años noventas tal ves a principios de milenio, John se le quedo viendo extrañado, pero la mirada de Sherlock era de completa sorpresa. —¿Que haces aquí?—. Pregunto el moreno al otro hombre, el rubio sonrió. 

—No esperaba verte por aquí—. Le dijo el rubio antes de sentarse a un lado del detective. —O bueno no pronto, te has adelantado amigo—. John miro sorprendido al otro hombre, la confianza entre ambos parecía grande, seguramente ya se conocían. Entonces el rubio cayo en cuenta de que no estaban solo en aquel lugar, miro a John y le sonrió. —Y parece que no vienes solo. Hola—. Saludo a John el cual no contesto de inmediato. 

—¿Sherlock?—. Entonces ambos rubios miraron a un sorprendido Sherlock que aun no cabía en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. —¿Quien es él?—. Pregunto finalmente, el rubio frente a él sonrió. 

—Me llamo Víctor Trevor—. Contesto, entonces Sherlock miro a John. 

—Es... un amigo—. Contesto el moreno al final. —...cuando digo amigo—. Entonces el doctor pareció tener un pequeño flash back, justo al momento en donde habían llegado al departamento y el pregunto por la calavera encima de la chimenea. 

"Es un amigo, cuando digo amigo" 

Esas palabras, entonces algo no comenzaba a gustarle. 

—Y tu quien eres, si puedo preguntar—. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. 

—El es John, John Watson—. Contesto el moreno sin mirar al otro rubio, entonces el hombre llamado Víctor sonrió. 

—¿Saliste de tu coraza al fin?—. Pregunto sonriente. —No te había conocido otro amigo además de a mi—. Entonces miro a John. 

—Dígame Watson, ¿Como le hizo para que Sherlock se abriera con usted?—. Pregunto interesado. 

—Cállate Víctor—. Dijo el detective, Víctor solo pudo reír. —¿Que haces aquí de todos modos?—. 

—Me pidieron venir a verte—. Contesto. —Dijeron que algo no andaba bien contigo y pensaron que un rostro conocido te ayudaría, pero ahora veo porque tanto problema—. El rubio miro a John. —Sabes bien que no podías hacer esto—. Le reclamo, el moreno solo frunció el ceño. 

—Hice un trato, ellos aceptaron, no es mi culpa—. Contesto el moreno, John sentía que estaba de mas en aquel lugar, pues al parecer ambos sujetos se habían olvidado totalmente de su presencia. 

—Estas alterando un poco el equilibrio, ellos aceptaron con la condición de que no te excedieras del limite permitido—. El detective miro a John, el rubio jamás olvidaría aquella mirada, estaba seguro de que Sherlock estaba triste por algo, pero el moreno seguía sin decir nada.   
Los ojos de Sherlock comenzaron a brillar y no estaba seguro del porque, pero aquella expresión, era una de las pocas expresiones emotivas que le había visto al detective. 

—Sherlock ¿Que es lo que esta pasando?—. Pregunto el doctor, Sherlock miro a John y después miro a Víctor. 

—Dame mas tiempo—. Pidió el moreno, Víctor lo miro duramente como negándose a conceder la petición del detective, entonces John vio lo que jamás creyó ver u oír, el llanto en su amigo se hizo presente y la voz quebrada del moreno se dejo escuchar, suplicante hacia el otro rubio. —Por favor, Víctor, solo un poco mas de tiempo—. 

—Sabes bien que yo no puedo decidir eso—. Le contesto triste. 

—¿Sherlock?—. Ambos escucharon la voz del doctor frente a ellos, Víctor le miro, él lucia preocupado por el detective y Sherlock solo quería mas tiempo, sabia bien que su amigo consideraba una perdida de tiempo el hablar con las personas, era molesto la estupidez que salía a reducir de sus cabezas cuando ellos no eran capaz de seguirlos en sus pensamientos, pero que Sherlock pidiera, suplicara por un poco mas de tiempo con ese hombre frente a ellos, le decía que aquel rubio no era una persona cualquiera. 

—¿Quien es usted, señor Watson?—. Pregunto Víctor, mirándolo fijamente. A John la pregunta lo confundió un poco, aquello estaba tornándose un poco extraño, la angustia en él aumento desde el momento en que vio a Sherlock sollozar. 

—¿Quien soy?—. Repitió el doctor, Víctor asintió en respuesta. —No entiendo—. 

—Sherlock esta pidiendo mas tiempo para estar con usted—. Le dijo el rubio. —Lastimosamente eso es imposible y él lo sabe y aun así lo pide. ¿Quien es usted para Sherlock Holmes que se reúsa a irse sin hablar antes con usted?—. 

—¿Irse?—. Pregunto el rubio extrañado, no le gustaba el rumbo que aquella conversación había tomado. —¿Irse adonde?—. Víctor lo miro extrañado, fue callado por Sherlock   
antes de que este continuara hablando. 

—Por favor Víctor—. Le dijo con ojos llorosos y brillantes, sus cejas formaban un arco sobre sus ojos formado una expresión dolida y triste, ¿Quien era ese rubio capaz de poner así al sociópata altamente funcional mas antipático que había conocido? —Solo un poco de tiempo—. Volvió a pedir, Víctor miro a John y después miro a Sherlock su mirada suplicante termino por convencerlo. 

—Hare lo que pueda, viejo amigo—. Le contesto el rubio con una sonrisa, después miro a John y también le sonrió. —John Watson, ojala nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, estoy completamente seguro de que nos hubiéramos llevado muy bien—. John lo miro sin entender, entonces Victor miro a Sherlock. —Te espero al final del camino, en la ultima estación—. Le dijo para despedirse de John con un asentimiento de cabeza y salió del vagón dejándolos solos de nuevo.   
John se quedo viendo la puerta por donde el rubio había salido, se quedo pensando en todas y cada una de las palabras dichas, todas hablaban en un tiempo pasado, y las palabras dichas por Sherlock tampoco lo tranquilizaban, ¿Para que necesitaba mas tiempo?, bien podrían regresar al 221B y hablar todo lo que quisieran, también estaba el estado en el que se encontraba el moreno, jamás lo había visto con expresión mas triste en su vida. 

—¿Que esta pasando, Sherlock?—. Pregunto el rubio. —Y por favor, por una vez en tu vida, dime la verdad—. El moreno le había dado la espalda y John pudo distinguir que el otro se limpiaba la cara, cuando Sherlock se voltio hacia él, tenia los ojos rojos y aun los mismos brillaban tratando de contener las lagrimas que luchaban por salir. 

—Cuando tenia diecisiete, resolví mi primer caso—. Dijo el moreno, ignorando por completo la pregunta del rubio. —Un joven motociclista se había accidentado en una carretera, al principio creyeron que era un accidente, pues él no llevaba protección alguna. Su motocicleta se encontraba deshecha a un lado del cuerpo, y pude ayudar, los frenos de la motocicleta había sido cortados—. El moreno volvió a suspirar apartándose las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de nuevo. —Cuando supe quien había sido la victima, me dije que suprimiría todos los sentimientos que había dentro de mi, aquellos que me hacían débil ante el mundo—. El detective miro la puerta por la que antes Víctor había salido. —La victima había sido la persona que me había metido en la cabeza que mis habilidades eran perfectas para resolver misterios, o casos policiacos, y era, por lo tanto, mi único amigo, Víctor Trevor era su nombre—. Entonces John quedo helado ante las palabras del detective, volvió a mirar la puerta del vagón. 

—P-pero él...—. Sherlock miro la puerta y después sonrió con tristeza. 

—Lo sé, a mi también me sorprendió verlo aquí—. Sherlock miro a John. —Un día antes del accidente, le prometí a Víctor que él seria mi fiel compañero de aventuras—. Entonces los ojos de Sherlock comenzaron a brillar mas por el agua acumulada. —Después de años en solitario, llegaste tu, John Watson—. Una sonrisa triste fue recibida por el rubio. —John, hay tanto que quisiera decirte, pero no cuento con el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo—. 

—Siempre hay tiempo, Sherlock—. Dijo el rubio, ignorando lo que su interior le decía. —Vayamos al departamento, ahí hablaremos todo lo que quieras—. Sherlock sonrió, la mente de John era tan simple y a la vez tan complicada. Negó con la cabeza ante la confusión de su amigo; El tren comenzó a disminuir su velocidad, anunciando que la próxima parada estaba cerca, John se pregunto internamente a quien recogerían ahora, miro por la ventana del vagón y le sorprendió verse en la puerta del 221B de Baker Street, miro a Sherlock, como preguntado internamente que pasaba o que pasaría ahora. 

—Hemos llegado—. Anuncio el moreno levantándose de su sitio, John lo imito y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta del vagón que se abrió automáticamente, el rubio salió primero, esperando a que el detective lo siguiese, pero Sherlock no salió del vagón, John volteo a verlo, entonces las puertas se cerraron dejando al detective dentro del tren. 

—¿Sherlock?—. Pregunto extrañado acercándose a la puerta, tratando de abrirla, pero fue inútil. —Sherlock no es gracioso, sal de ahí—. Dijo, pero el moreno solo pudo observarlo desde dentro. 

—Esto, John, es mi nota—. Escucho al detective hablar, parecía que la puerta que los separaba no existía, pues escuchaba su voz claramente, el tono roto con el que salían las palabras comenzó a inquietarlo, la angustia de un hecho que se niega a creer lo invade con cada palabra que el moreno dice. —Es lo que la gente hace ¿No?, dejar una nota—. Y entonces no pudo evitar golpear la puerta para tratar de abrirla, los ojos llorosos de Sherlock hicieron que los suyos comenzaran a derramar lagrimas. 

—Deja una nota ¿cuando?—. Pregunto al ver que eran inútiles todos sus intentos por abrir aquella puerta, miro a su compañero, una sonrisa triste adornaba su rostro y la desesperación de John por detenerlo era palpable, el rubio volvió a intentar abrir la puerta, pero era inútil, sus puños no le hacían ningún daño al cristal. 

—Adiós John—. Entonces el tren silbo y comenzó su marcha. 

—No, no, no—. John comenzó a caminar siguiendo el rumbo del tren, sin perder de vista a Sherlock que iba dentro del vagón, las lagrimas hace tiempo caían de sus ojos y Sherlock le devolvía la misma mirada triste y esa sonrisa. —Sherlock—. Dijo, era imposible alcanzar al tren, solo podía ver al vagón donde Sherlock viajaba alejarse mas y mas sin importar cuando corriera. —¡Sherlock!—. Grito, pero ni aun así el tren se detuvo y solo pudo verlo desaparecer en la obscuridad de la noche.   
John cayo de rodillas al suelo, las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos sin importar que no quisiera llorar, eso tenia que ser un sueño un muy mal sueño, tenia que despertar y encontrar al moreno, asegurarse de que estuviera bien y esperar que esa angustia saliera de su ser, dejar de sentirla en cuanto viera a Sherlock llamarlo idiota e ignorarlo por el resto del día, tenia que buscarlo, tenia que despertar. 

Un estridente sonido se escucho tras él, al voltear una luz lo cegó, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos, aun seguía escuchando ese sonido, parecían los acordes de un violín, a lo lejos, muy bajos sonidos, hasta que reconoció la melodía, era una canción que había compuesto Sherlock y entonces, despertó.   
Lo primero que vio fue el techo del departamento, miro a su alrededor topándose con la sala de estar totalmente vacía, el sonido de los acordes de un violín de fondo seguían escuchándose y él no podía salir de su estupor, de un momento a otro la melodía dejo de sonar y él pudo reaccionar. 

—¡Sherlock!—. Grito, levantándose abruptamente del sofá en donde se había quedado dormido, la melodía volvió a sonar, entonces cayo en cuenta de que era su celular sonando por una llamada que obviamente no contesto. —Todo había sido un sueño—. Dijo, entonces se quedo ahí, escuchando como el sonido des trafico de Londres entraba por su ventana, no había bullicios sobre una vía de tren misteriosa ni había gente preguntándose que había sido el ruido de anoche, como si nada hubiese pasado.   
Entonces el teléfono de nuevo sonó, John lo tomo en sus manos, sin contestar, solo viendo el nombre del identificador de llamadas, era Greg, pero John no contesto, seguía ido, preguntándose que había sido ese extraño sueño de anoche, preguntándose porque aquella angustia tan real vivida en ese sueño seguía sin dejarlo, entonces el teléfono volvió a sonar y esta vez no dudo en contestar, tenia un presentimiento uno malo, muy malo, la angustia aumentaba y mas al ver que había tenido diez llamadas perdidas de Mycroft y de Lestrade. 

—John—. Escucho la voz d Greg del otro lado. —No quisiera decirte esto por teléfono—. Dijo el Detective inspector. John trago saliva 

—¿El que?—. Pregunto, casi seguro de la respuesta. 

—Necesito que vengas a St. Bart's—

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui abajo esta, la siempre confiable, caja de comentarios, no les toma mucho el dejarme una pequeña opinion sobre lo que les parecio el Fic, ya saben que se los agradesco :)
> 
> Xeno, Off!


End file.
